The Two Princesses
by SilverDream1
Summary: My best friend and I wrote this together, it probably won't be finished for a while.
1. Ch. 1

Dear Princess Isabella,

  
  


Hello. I know we have never met, but my parents have decided I need a pen pal and you are who they chose. I am 5'8" with light brown hair and golden eyes. My favorite colors are dark purple, silver and black, although I like dark blue and dark green also. I am 13 years old (my birthday is December 2), I love horses (hey I'm from the Emerald Isle, what do you expect?), and I am pretty much permanently single because I do not wish to marry an old man from England. Please write back with information about yourself!

Sincerely, 

Princess Samantha

of Ireland

  
  
  
  



	2. Ch. 2

Dear Princess Samantha, 

  
  


Hey!! I get sooo lonely here in Spain with no friends my age. It will be so much fun to have a penpal. Ok, as for info about me... I'm 5'6" and I have dark brown hair and brownish-green eyes. My favorite colors are black, midnight blue, and silver. I just turned 14 on October 2, and I love to play tennis. It is like the best sport in the world! Well, besides horseback riding of course. The single thing is probably true for me too because I have no intention whatsoever of marrying a smelly old guy, but I might consider it if he was young and funny. But, fat chance there. I gots to go but I'll talk to you soon!! Have a great day!

  
  


Sincerely, 

Princess Isabella

Of Spain

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ch. 3

  
  


Dear Isabella,

I don't care what my parents say, I am not going to be formal with a friend! I want to talk like a normal person! So you like horses too, huh? I have two horses, a jet black named Banner, and a silver gray named Grayson. Banner is a 5 yr. old gelding, and his colors are black, silver, and blue (all of his stuff are those colors); while Grayson is a 7 yr. old gelding, and his colors are black, silver, and purple. The live in the Royal Stable and I visit them every day. More later. See ya!

  
  


Your Friend, 

Princess Samantha

Of Ireland

  
  
  
  



	4. Ch. 4

  
  
  
  


Dear Samantha,

  
  


Hey! So totally blowing off what my parents say about full titles. Go us! Friends shouldn't have to be all formal and crud. So how are you? I am totally in love with horses, but I'm not a good rider at all. I basically stink. Haha! I bet you're awesome though. I have one horse, he's a black thoroughbred named Dazzle. Don't laugh!! One of my friends named him. Haha!! His colors are black and silver. I only get to ride him a little, and I wish that my busy schedule included more time with him, but I survive. I make the most of my visits and rides with him. Well, I'm late for a music lesson (I don't know why they even bother, I'm a hopeless cause) so I shall write more later. Don't forget to write back!

  
  


With love,

Princess Isabella

Of Spain

  
  
  
  



	5. Ch. 5

  
  


Dear Isabella,

What kind of music? I am in the Palace Choir which is sort of a joke, so I take private choral lessons with a teacher. I also play the violin and I am in the Palace Orchestra (don't even go there), which I am also instructed in by a private teacher. My parents have finally given up the stuffy old English husband idea (YES!!!!), and they are now trying to introduce me to the young men of the palace (NO!!!!). I have to go to a ball in a month to which all of the above mentioned are invited (ICK). Hey!!!!!! Ask if you can come!! We could meet and get ready together, and we could do all kinds of stuff while you were here, it'd be awesome! 

  
  


Your True Blue (Or Green), Irish Friend,

Princess Samantha 

Of Ireland

  
  
  
  



	6. Ch. 6

  
  
  
  


Dear Sam (haha your new nickname),

  
  


Firstly, chamber music. (Gag!) Secondly, OH MY GOD this is going to be so much fun!!!! We are going to wreck the palace! In a good way...haha!! My parents don't give a crud about anything I do, so it's totally ok!! There's not THAT much wrong with the cuties who reside in the palace....THAT much. Haha!! I so can not wait to meet you!! We are going to have a blast, well except for the whole "ball" thing. That might be a little boring and old men-ish but we can work around that small detail!! Well, I had better go start packing!! Talk to you soon!

  
  


Your awesome friend,

Princess Isabella

Of Spain

  
  



	7. Ch. 7

  
  
  
  


Dear Bella (hee),

  
  


It's fine if you call me Sam, or even Sammy, that's about what everyone else calls me (except my parents). I met a guy who my parents happen to think is perfect. His name is Prince Kyle. I hate him!!!! Well, not hate, but I sure don't like him. He's not that bad, he just doesn't do anything for me. He's our age, and he has got a serious crush on me and it's just mortifying. I want to run away or hide in a corner and just scream!!! Meanwhile I met ANOTHER guy who is a year older than us and whoo whoo!!! Sparks!! His name is Stephen and he works in the stable. He is soooo hot!! But the problem is that he's poor and I bet he doesn't like me anyway so it doesn't matter. I can only hope that he'll come to the ball, although I doubt he has the money or the rank to. Waaaaaaa. See ya soon.

  
  


Your deeply depressed friend,

Princess Samantha

Of Ireland

  
  



End file.
